


Dr. Abby

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cock Slut, Cougar - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Jake Griffin Lives, MILFs, Masturbation, Minor Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Minor Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Bellamy Blake, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital, Seduction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Abby Griffin/Bellamy Blake Hospital AUSMUT One-Shot
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 9





	Dr. Abby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/gifts).



Recently while taking a shower I discovered a bump down by my growing area. At first I wasn't going to do anything about it but since there has been some prostate cancer in my family, well I decided to visit my doctor. Then again, I always love to see my Dr as she's one sexy cougar, but unfortunately recently married.

I was a little nervous going to my Dr., as she is one hot milf. I'm guessing that is around 40, and just came back from her honeymoon. This is her second marriage and she has hit her stride. Dr. Abigail Griffin loves to wear short skirts, dresses very professional but her legs. She has to know the effect that she has on men but has never been to obvious about it. One of the examination rooms has a few pictures of her and she use to be overweight so I'm sure she's making up for lost time. I get the feeling her first husband was kind of a jerk. One thing that I'm not sure if Abby realizes it or not, but she is always giving me panty shots. I love the sound the pantyhose makes as she crosses her legs, and would I love to reach out and touch her thighs.

About me, I'm in my early 20's and have a nice body. Not that it's easy cuz spending three days a week at the gym is a lot of work. Besides that I try to run or ride my bike for cardio. Never really had problems finding women, and feel at ease talking to new people. Oh I love the dance, finding a hottie to chase and seduce.

At first nothing happened, walked in, signed in, and waited for a few minutes. One of the nurses called me, weighed me, and then escorted me to a room. There the nurse took my blood pressure and other things and then left.

About three minutes later Abby came in and started asking the general questions. I told her about my bump and things. She asked me about my family history and I filled her in. She typed everything into her little computer. We chatted for a few and then she started to talk about her honeymoon, which they went to Jamaica.

Well that little tidbit got my mind racing thinking about her on the beach, nude. Thinking about her enjoying a massage, and wondering if she was with any other men! I thought that was interesting as she went to a clothing optional resort. Now my blood was flowing and struggled to stay in control. Have to say Abby was a hot woman but I had to wonder if her husband would share her. I've seen him as they work together. Personally, I enjoy seeing her more but he is nice guy. I would rather have a woman give me a physical than a man, not afraid of a man touching me but if you saw Abby's legs you would know why I want her.

My heart jumped when she asked me to show her my bumps. What that meant was, I had to fully undress for this, and was all ready aroused. I was having a challenge fighting a hard-on, as I was thinking about her at the nude resort. Slowly I undressed, trying to keep my composure. This was not going to be easy. In the past she's only asked me to strip down to my boxers.

Once I was undressed, I sat back down on her examination table. She asked me to sit back so that she could get a closer look. While she asked that she put on latex gloves. My heart was pounding in my chest and even started to sweat a little. Had to think of something different, get my mind off of her other wise I would sprout a major hard on. She pulled up her chair and moved between my legs. Her face just inches from my cock. I was losing control. Oh how I wished she would take me, to watch her ruby red lips open and engulf my cock.

With her left hand Abby reached up and cupped my cock and balls. Her hand felt soft, but different as she held me. I've never had someone hold my cock with a glove before. With her right hand she manipulated my balls to get a closer look. It's strange to have a woman looking at your cock and balls, to have her examine every inch of my member and balls. I tried to fight it but started to grow in her hand.

I looked down at her; her skirt was hiked up as her legs parted to support herself and could see the crotch of her pantyhose. She smiled when she busted me looking down her blouse, which she was wearing a lacey bra. That did it, I lost control and my cock started to grow in her hand. I swear that she even gave me a little squeeze.

I was so embarrassed, yet so aroused sitting nude in front of my hot Dr., her hand on my cock while she was examining my balls. She told me that everything was okay and nothing to worry about. That if the bump grows then I should come back. Basically it was some type of growth and dark like a freckle but non cancerous. She made some notes and told me that she would check the blood that they drew earlier.

Talk about a mental challenge. Tunnel vision set in and was having a hard time listening to her. My eyes would go from her breasts, legs, lips, then her eyes. She had to know that I was checking her out and I think she liked it. I could clearly see her hard nipples.

Abby placed her right hand on my thigh, "Don't worry these things happen to most men. There is nothing to be embarrassed from it."

I was kind of taken back from what she said and being hard in front of her. What was strange is that she didn't let go of my cock, "Oh I'm not embarrassed; I was just aroused thinking of you on that beach. Topless."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, you're so hot and thinking of you and checking your legs out, well I just lost control."

"You don't think I'm too old?"

I think that she even started to blush, "Please, no! I always wanted to ask you out and was a little disappointed when you got engaged."

She looked at my cock, "You do have a beautiful cock. I like how you're taking care of your body. You must please the women you are with very nicely."

"I try; after all there is nothing more magical than to watch the woman you're with cumming. How her body responds and becomes so hot and wet. Oh I love to slip my cock in her after she orgasms, she feels so hot."

"Oh that sounds nice. I love foreplay and can really appreciate a man that knows how to arouse me and then use me. Maybe I should take care of this for you, do you mind?"

My fantasy came true! She let go of me and walked over to the counter to grab some lube. When she returned, I reached out and touched her thigh. Even though it was a major chance, I had to touch her.

Abby didn't move only smiled, "Do you find me sexy?"

Slowly I rubbed her thigh, "Oh yes, very much so. Love how confident you have become, and love how you dress. I've thought about you many nights."

I moved my hand to her inner thigh; she parted her legs a little. "This has to stay between us. After all, not only is this unprofessional but I'm married."

Reaching up felt her crotch which was very wet, "Nice to know you're in the same state."

She was about to open the lube, "Can I ask you a favor?"

Smiled as I knew Abby was mine, "Sure."

Abby looked nervous, "We've gone this far, and I'm really aroused. Can you do me instead of me masturbating you? I really need to get laid."

Oh my god, did she just say that? Time to find out and slipped my hand under her pantyhose and cupped her very wet but smooth pussy. I gently started to apply pressure which caused her to moan.

Abby grabbed my wrist, "You better fuck me now or we have to stop. I can't take much more." She moved and bent over the table.

I stood up and walked behind her gentle pulled down her hose, and snuggled behind her. My cock slipped between her checks and wet lips and she reached down and guided me into her. Abby moaned as I filled her, slowly I pushed myself deeper into her wet pussy. She was pretty tight and knew that she needed some time to adjust. We both wanted this, both needed it.

"Oh you feel so good in me, this is so wrong. Your going to make me cum aren't you?"

I pulled her skirt up, "Yes, I'm going to enjoy you. I've always wanted to do you and I'm going to make it last."

Abby started to flex her muscles which were very erotic. I love the feeling of a woman using her pussy muscles to tease me. Slowly I started to work my cock in and out of her, taking my time pushing deep into her. Abby moaned and I could tell she was very vocal when it came to getting some, but since we were in her office she had to stay pretty cool and quiet.

"Promise me one thing? Please."

I reached up and grabbed her hair ran my fingers though her hair and pulled a little, "Sure."

"That you will fuck me again!"

She moaned when I pulled her hair and I could tell she was dirty girl, "Oh yes, I can't wait to fuck you on your bed."

Abby shook a little; think she had a mini orgasm, "No one has ever talked that way to me before. Oh I love it. You're a bad boy, aren't you?"

"You're going to find out, over and over again."

Now I was using her pussy, going at her with a pretty good pace. Wasn't sure how much time we had and didn't want one of her nurses to walk in on us.

"This is so wrong, but so hot! I can't believe you're doing me in my office."

I think she loved it, loved being a bad girl. From what she said, no man had ever brought the naughty woman out in her. Abby was very wet and her pussy was making those sexy sounds. She was biting her hand, trying to keep from screaming and I kind of lost track for a few minutes as I really started to do her hard. I loved watching her ass squish up against my body as I pushed my cock deep into her.

"Oh, I can't wait to feel you cum in me."

I was close, very close, "I'm so close."

"Oh just do it! Do me! Cum in me, I want to feel you cum in me. This is so wrong, I, I've. I, oh I'm cumming again."

When I felt her pussy tighten, I lost it. One hard thrust into her and I started to cum. She felt so tight with that first stream of cum leaving me. Abby shook a little and moaned while I came in her. She didn't move, but was breathing pretty hard. I stayed in her for as long as possible, till my cock became flaccid and slipped out of her. Then I took a step back. I have to say she looked pretty sexy, bent over the table with her pantyhose around her ankles. Well maybe kinky was a better word.

Slowly Abby stood up, reached down and pulled up her hose and smiled, "That was amazing. I've never, no one has ever...made me feel that way before"

I interrupted her, "You were amazing."

She reached for some towels, "Thank you but you did it. Oh I, wow. Don't know what to say."

She pulled a card out and wrote down her cell number, "I have to see you again, you promised me."

"Yes, I did and yes I will see you again."

She blushed again, "No man has ever done that to me, like that before. I can't tell you how many times I came. Crap, I have to get back to work."

We finished up the exam and she did her best to straighten up. When I left her office a few of the nurses smiled and I'm pretty sure they knew.

The End, or just the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos


End file.
